personne ne peut
by so
Summary: Encore une mission qui a mal tourné. Et c'était sans compter les plans de Une et de Treize... heeeeeu violent, je sais pas, mais ya un lemon (mon premier) et c un viol... je l'enlève si vous voulez... tiens, la suite ! de retour à la base...
1. te faire subir ça

**_Personne ne peut..._**

**__**

Auteur : devinez, tiens ! So, dans un état second, et abus de sirop de menthe, de chocolat et des gâteaux à la cannelle de ma voisine. (Je vous ai dit qu'elle était Allemande et suivait leurs traditions, dont les gâteaux à la cannelle de Noël, et que je l'adore ?)

Série : cliquez sur "précédente"... vous voyez ? Ben, en effet, c'est sur Gundam Wing. Etonnant, non ? ^.^

Genre : Shakes demande du kawai... c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais elle m'avait en même temps réclamé celle-ci que je promets à moman Julie depuis des mois et des mois. J'ai essayé de combiner, mais bon, chuis pas douée, moi.

J'en ai aussi profité pour faire un lemon, qui a tourné en lime passke les lemons et moi, ça fait quarante douze. Mais c'est un viol, donc je préviens les âmes quelque peu sensibles de s'abstenir de lire.

Par contre j'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes possibles et mon bêta-lecteur, pointilleux comme il l'est, s'il finit de lire ce chapitre, aura probablement corrigé celles qui resteront. Donc, si vous en trouvez, prévenez moi, que je corrige et que je le mange ^_________^

Bref. Yaoi, lime, viol, sap, kawai éventuellement plus tard. Le plus sérieux possible (mais j'aime le sucre, moi !!!), POV de Duo. Je voulais pas, mais il m'a forcée :p

Pairing : je vous laisse la surprise, sinon c'est pas drôle. Mais je crois bien qu'il n'y aura que du Yaoi.

Disclaimer : bon, ben, j'ai fabriqué un Duo en pâte à sel, ça compte ? Sinon, ils sont pas à moi. J'm'en fous. J'aime bien bousiller les affaires des autres, niark niark niark

Du 15 au tant : Je fatigue, j'ai des contrôles jusqu'aux vacances (on vous avait prévenus, vous, qu'il y avait des contrôles à la fac ?? Moi, non T.T

Donc, évidemment, comme chaque fois que j'ai autre chose d'urgent à faire, j'écris des fanfics. Je fais même pas exprès. Bah. On verra bien. Sinon, si personne ne la réclame, je ne ferai pas de suite à "Si j'ai débarqué dans vos vies", je peine trop à l'écrire pour que personne ne la lise sauf mon bêta-lecteur, contraint et forcé, ligoté à sa chaise...

J'ai très mal à la tête, vraiment très mal, surtout à l'arrière du crâne, la base de la nuque, pour être précis, comme si on m'avait assommé avec une masse fine, mais contondante.

Rectification, on **_m'a_** assommé avec une masse fine mais contondante !

Attendez que je me souvienne. Mission. C'était une mission. Quatre et Trowa s'occupaient de nos arrières, et Wufei... Ouille, mal à la tête, Wuffie, donc, s'occupait d'aller en salle des machines pour bousiller les MS d'Oz, pendant que Heero intégrait une de ses créations personnelles dans leur unité centrale. Une mission bien normale, donc. Nous travaillons en équipe depuis plusieurs mois et c'est toujours à peu près comme ça que ça se passe. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé, donc ?

Remontons doucement le cours de ma mémoire, outch ! Mal à la tête, bordel !

Je suivais Heero pour faire le guet alors qu'il travaillait et je me suis pris un coup à l'arrière du crâne !

Heero m'a frappé ?

Heero aurait enfin mis ses menaces à l'ordre du jour en les accomplissant et en m'assommant ? Donc si je suis bien son mode de pensées, maintenant, il va revenir et me tuer. Non.

Je suis **_utile _**à la mission. En plus, je ne parlais pas. Donc, il ne m'aurait pas assommé avant que nous soyons revenus à la base, sinon je n'aurais été qu'un poids et comme je peux servir...

Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas Heero qui m'a frappé.

Or, Heero était dans la pièce dont je surveillais l'entrée. Et Heero étant Heero, si quelqu'un m'avait menacé, il aurait réagi et je ne serais pas là maintenant. Tiens d'ailleurs, je suis où ?

Petit examen autour de moi. Je suis sur une banquette inconfortable éclairée par de la lumière artificielle, sous des draps râpeux, par la fenêtre, je vois... des barreaux, et le mur du bâtiment en face. Il fait sombre, certainement l'aube.

Bon. Il y a aussi des barreaux à la porte. Je suis en prison. Ca ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Je suis emprisonné par Oz, bordel de Dieu !

Et Heero ?

Mais, s'il était dans la même pièce que moi, c'est qu'il a été mis HS lui aussi. Mais comment ?

Il n'y avait personne d'autre que les anciens Ozzies (paix à leur âme), Heero et moi dans une pièce dans laquelle on ne trouvait que des ordinateurs mirobolants et...

et la porte d'un cagibi.

Putain de bordel de merde de bite à cul de chiottes mais quel con mais quel con je suis !!!!

C'était pas un putain de cagibi !

Mais quel con !

Mais quelle brelle !

C'était une **_porte_** !

Mais quel... quel con !

Et Heero ?

Heero, mon amour de toujours, il est où ?

Oui, bon, j'aime Heero, les déclarations sirupeuses ça sera pour un autre jour, là je suis enfermé et avec des menottes aux poignets (tiens, d'ailleurs je les avais même pas remarquées, je dois vraiment être fatigué, ou alors c'est le coup sur la tête), Heero (mon amour de toujours) certainement dans une cellule pas loin, ou pire, aux mains d'Oz, c'est la pire situation que la guerre nous ait donnée depuis des mois et des mois !

Ils ont deux pilotes vivants à faire avouer.

Heero est vivant, au moins ?

Il ne peut pas être mort, c'est impossible, c'est Heero. Il peut pas mourir. Putain, il peut pas mourir.

"Zéro un, t'es là ?"

Ben oui, je suis con mais pas au point d'utiliser son "vrai" nom dans une prison d'Oz certainement truffée de micros, caméras et autres réjouissances.

Aucune réponse. Je commence à baliser sévèrement, mes mains tremblent, j'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

"Zéro un ?

-Ouais, je suis là, au-dessus de toi, baka."

Je lève la tête.

Je suis vraiment, vraiment con, Relena a du me faire injecter ses gènes, franchement.

C'est un lit en hauteur, Heero est au-dessus de moi, vivant. J'en pleurerais presque de joie, mais, bon, boys don't cry comme qui dirait, pas vrai Solo ?

"Rien de cassé, 01 ?

- Non, juste un coup à la tête, et toi 02 ?

- Pareil.

- ...

- On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus ?

- ...

- Heu... 01 ?

- On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus."

Argh.

"Tu sais ce qui va se passer ?"

Une masse tombe à côté de moi, ou plutôt, Heero se laisse gracieusement glisser de son lit. Il s'assoit sur mon lit.

" A ton avis, baka ? Je n'en sais rien."

Il glisse ses mains (menottées aussi) sous mes draps.

Retour en arrière.

Il GLISSE ses MAINS (menottées) SOUS mes DRAPS ?

Bon, heu... C'est vraiment le moment ?

" Zéro un, tu sais que...

- Urusei baka"

Bien, j'aurais pas mieux dit. Urusei donc, et je sens une de ses mains trouver la mienne, avec un nombre de cliquetis de métal hallucinant. Il me la retourne, paume vers le ciel, et trace des lettres silencieuses dessus avec ses doigts. J'ai compris.

/ne dis rien/

Oui, ça va, je suis con mais je suis pas Relena, et je suis pas un lâche, merde ! Ma réaction doit se lire sur mon visage, car au moment où il s'apprêtait à retirer ses mains (dommage, mais ça pouvait pas trop durer), il rattrape ma main et trace vite d'autres lettres.

/quoi qu'il arrive, ou je te tue. Même s'ils me font mal./

Il a du faire une faute, mais bon, ok j'ai compris, même s'ils me frappent, je ne dirai rien, j'y comptais bien de toutes façons. Je hoche la tête, et il se redresse alors, le visage tourné vers la porte, qui s'ouvre pour laisser passer une Lady Une, version lunettes et macarons. Merde.

Je lui sors mon sourire charmeur (on sait jamais, je voulais être dompteur de serpents à une époque. Serpent à lunettes... non, elle n'était pas drôle.)

"Salut princesse Leïa, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?"

Elle accuse le coup, et ne répond pas, quand deux gorilles rentrent dans la cellule. Ils nous mettent en joue avec des mitraillettes dont une seule rafale enverrait des atomes de Duo et de Heero contre les murs les plus proches, c'est à dire ceux à cent mètres qui n'auraient pas été atomisés.

Nous supposons qu'il faut suivre la princesse Leïa, ce que nous faisons avec plutôt moins que plus de complaisance, et nous retrouvons dans une salle fortement éclairée, avec tout le gratin présent. Enfin, Treize, Zechs et Une quoi.

Les gorilles nous font délicatement (hem) asseoir sur des chaises où ils nous lient une main, défont les menottes, nous lient l'autre, puis s'occupent de nos pieds.

La chaise de Heero et plus "perfectionnée" que la mienne, disons qu'elle dispose de nombre d'armatures et de circuits électriques dont la mienne...

Vérification.

Ha, non, finalement elles sont pareilles toutes les deux. Ce semblant de crise de jalousie m'aurait fait rire si je n'étais pas mort de trouille.

J'avoue, je suis mort de trouille. Par contre, on dirait que Heero ne ressent toujours rien. Il a le visage toujours aussi vide. The Perfect Soldier is back, ça doit être ça... Je sais qu'il n'avouera rien. Ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voudraient, il ne dirait rien, parce que c'est Heero et qu'il est fort. Je l'admire, Heero, ne me demandez pas pourquoi je l'aime, il me semble que c'est assez logique.

Treize s'approche de nous. L'interrogatoire va bientôt commencer.

"Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis Luke Skywalker, et voici mon amis Han Solo, pourquoi ? Vous êtres bien Obiwan Kenoby, c'est ça ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! où sont vos alliés ?

- Dans le Faucon Millenium, quelle question !"

Je reçois un coup qui m'aurait fait tomber de mon fauteuil si je n'y étais pas si bien arrimé.

"Hé beh, la Force est avec vous !"

Le deuxième coup de poing me fait taire, je tourne vaguement la tête vers Heero, qui me fixe d'un air désapprobateur. Bah quoi, il faut bien que je les fasse tourner un peu en bourrique, ces connards, non ? Mais bon, si c'est comme ça, je me tais.

" Je ne plaisante pas, pilote ! Répondez à mes questions.

- Non.

- Vous êtes à notre merci.

- Et alors ? Plutôt mourir que trahir mes amis !"

Heero m'impressionne, parfois.

Une s'approche de moi et me tient au niveau du cou, en regardant Heero.

" Je pourrais le tuer, tu vois..."

Heero se tait.

Une resserre un peu sa prise, tout en m'enfonçant ses ongles dans la gorge, et j'émets malgré moi un gargouillis pathétique.

" Mais je pourrais le faire souffrir aussi."

Heero n'ouvre pas la bouche mais me jette un regard désespéré. Je serai fort, il ne fait pas qu'il parle. Même quand Une me balafre la joue avec un couteau, aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Elle s'en donne à cœur joie, cette sadique, il y a du sang partout. MON sang. Treize regarde, impassible, mais je vois Zechs qui commence à perdre patience. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'écarte de moi. Je dois avoir le visage en sang, mais je sens que tout ça n'est que superficiel. J'ai mal, mais c'est supportable. Je tourne la tête et articule silencieusement à Heero "ça va, tais-toi", quand ma joue gauche, encore intacte, prend une gifle si forte que je suis sure qu'elle m'a déplacé une dent. Treize remet son gant et se tourne vers Heero.

"C'est tout ce que tu as à nous dire ?"

Bizarre, il se rapproche de moi. Il n'a pas encore touché Heero, par contre ils semblent m'en vouloir, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tant mieux. Ils ne lui font pas de mal.

Et il commence à défaire le haut de ma combinaison. Je rêve ou quoi ? Je chauchemarde !

" Sans vouloir vous offenser, j'eus préféré que vous me fissiez des avances dans d'autres circonstances.

- Qui sont vos alliés ?

- Non, Monsieur ! Je n'accepte d'aller au bal qu'avec ceux qui m'ont fait la cour !"

Je me prends une nouvelle gifle de la part de Treize, qui n'a daigné lever que la main gauche pour me frapper, la droite continuant à fouiller un peu plus bas sous mes vêtements...

C'est pas qu'il est moche, mais c'est mon ennemi et il est en train de commencer à me violer là ! Je veux qu'il arrête ! Ca y est, je suis mort de trouille, mais pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe ? Pas devant Heero, pas devant... Non, j'ai trop honte... Pas devant lui, tout sauf ça, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

" Où se sont cachés vos alliés ?"

J'ai promis à Heero, je ne dirai rien, je ne dirai rien. D'ailleurs, je n'ouvrirai pas la bouche. Sauf pour cracher au visage de Treize quand il me touche les fesses. Je REFUSE qu'il me touche ! Je ne veux pas être sale ! Je ne veux pas être plus sale que je ne le suis déjà ! Je ne veux pas que Heero me voie comme ça ! Ho, Heero, tu dois me prendre pour un faible, maintenant, je suis un faible. Mais je ne parlerai pas.

Heero a du voir mes larmes couler. Boys don't cry, je suis désolé Solo, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas...

Et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'entends Heero hurler. Non pas crier, ça il le fait souvent, mais hurler, de rage et de... peur ? non, Heero ne peut pas avoir peur. Mais il hurle.

" Arrêtez ! Ne lui faites pas ça, je vous en prie, ne lui faites rien ! Tuez-moi si vous voulez, mais ne le touchez pas !"

Treize jette un regard entendu à Une et se dirige vers Heero, qui a juste le temps de me crier "Ne parle pas" avant que Treize ne lui plonge trois doigts dans la bouche pour qu'il se taise. Je... j'obéirai à Heero. Non, je ne peux pas les laisser faire ça !

Zechs jette un regard dégoûté à Treize.

" C'est bon, ils ont eu leur compte, ils ne diront rien, Treize, arrête maintenant.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, Milliard. Regarde bien, c'est comme ça qu'agissent les forts !

- TU APPELLES CA DE LA FORCE ? TU NE FAIS QUE T'EN PRENDRE A DES ENFANTS !"

Treize se détourne un instant de Heero. Il fait un geste aux gardes qui s'emparent de Zechs et le jettent en dehors de la pièce. Pendant quelques minutes, Treize ne s'occupe plus de Heero, et nous entendons le blond marteler contre la porte, vociférant autant contre Treize, Une et Oz réunis que les Sweepers en une semaine. Et puis, plus rien. Treize se retourne vers Heero.

" Bien, à nous deux. Ho, ton ami pourra dire ce qu'il voudra, je n'arrêterai rien. Mais je serai peut-être plus... clément."

Les vêtements de Heero ne sont bientôt qu'un triste souvenir, ainsi que ceux de Treize. Lady Une me maintient bien contre la chaise d'une main, l'autre me bâillonnant pour que je ne puisse pas hurler, pour que je ne puisse en rien aider Heero, pour que je n'alerte personne. Je peux juste tourner la tête et regarder ce que Treize fait à Heero. Et je vois, ho, presque rien, une larme couler sur la joue de Heero.

Il a fait pleurer Heero, et il s'apprête à le salir. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il le regrettera. Il le regrettera très, très fort, je lui lâcherai le Shinigami au cul et si son cadavre s'en sort en un seul morceau c'est qu'il aura été congelé auparavant.

Quand je vois Treize toucher Heero, c'est plus que je ne puis en supporter. Je me débats, je mords, mais rien n'y fait : plus je bouge, plus les liens se resserrent, et la main que Une garde contre ma bouche m'empêche de dire à Heero de tenir bon, ho Heero, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de te faire ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? S'ils veulent que je parle, je parlerai, mais que cette salope retire sa main de ma bouche ! Et que l'enflure qui tient lieu de chef d'Oz retire ses mains de Heero !

Je me retourne, et Treize a posé uns main sur le sexe de Heero, maintenant l'autre dans sa bouche.

Plus rien n'est visible sur son visage, mis à part la traînée de la seule larme qu'il a versée, la seule qu'il ait versée de toute sa vie probablement. Treize, tu me le paieras !

Treize s'active sur le sexe de Heero, pestant à l'idée de voir celui-ci ne réagir à aucune de ses caresses. En désespoir de cause, il manipule la chaise de Heero, et...

Je ne veux pas voir ça.

Je détourne les yeux, je les ferme, mais j'entends un cri étouffé de Heero.

Treize, tu paieras, je le jure, je le jure sur mon nom, et je jure que tu souffriras.

J'entends un râle de Treize. Pour avoir si souvent entendu ses homologues dans ma jeunesse, je sais que c'est fini, et je m'autorise à rouvrir un œil.

Treize.

Plus que Oz, plus que Romafeller, plus que la guerre et la misère, aujourd'hui c'est toi mon ennemi.

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'avoir Shinigami collé aux basques ? Je te garantis que tu y goûteras, et que tu n'auras plus qu'une envie, de mourir, et vite.

Treize se rhabille, et Une regarde comment Heero réagit à ce qui vient de lui arriver.

Sale garce, toi aussi tu auras ta part.

Je ne peux pas retenir le grondement sourd qui sort de ma gorge.

Il est vite recouvert par le bruit que fait la porte en tombant, enfin plutôt en explosant. Une bombe fumigène est jetée à l'intérieur, et j'ai tout juste le temps de voir trois silhouettes pénétrer la pièce. L'une se dirige vers Heero, le détache,  le recouvre d'un tissu et le prend sur ses épaules. La deuxième me détache et me tire jusqu'à la porte, j'ai juste le temps de reconnaître Le visage de Quatre derrière son masque à gaz. Il me fait signe de sortir.

Nous passons tous les quatre à côté de la troisième personne, qui faisait le guet, et partons en courant, suivant une quatrième personne dans les couloirs. Elle semble les connaître comme sa poche, et nous mène très vite à une grande verrière qui ne tarde pas à exploser. Nous n'aurons pas fui discrètement, cette fois ci.

Un vaisseau très bien connu fait une marche arrière dans la verrière qui n'en est plus une, et nous courons dans les éclats de verre pour y rentrer.

Une fois tout le monde embarqué, le vaisseau repart en quatrième vitesse.

Quatre, qui me soutenait jusqu'à maintenant, se permet de retirer son masque à gaz. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et m'effondre en pleurs dans ses bras.

A suivre (si on me le demande, encore une fois :p... ou si la suite vient toute seule. Bah, nous verrons bien ^^

J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais bon. Désolée.


	2. me repousser comme toi

**Personne ne peut...**

Heero + Duo = 2

4 pilotes pour aller les sauver + Heero + Duo = 6

Il y a 5 G-Boys.

Faites vos calculs.

Alors ? Devinez ki kil y a ? Nan, j'aime pas les filles dans mes fics Gundam, c'est pas Hilde, d'autant plus que je veux caser Duo avec Heero, bon voilà c pas un secret... Pis ça se voyait du début d'ailleurs, mais, je veux, ça veut pas dire que j'y arrive ^__________^ (moi ? sadique ? que noooooon !)

Je suis vraiment désolée de pas avoir posté cette suite plus tôt, mais j'ai franchement pas eu le temps. Entre les étude qui me prennent toutes mes journées et la moitié de mes week ends (ben vi je fais ce que je peux mais ya des concours à passer… j'aime pas çaaaaa !) pis mes séjours chez divers docteurs (à prendre du retard dans mes examens g du tout faire en même temps je vous raconte pas le bordel ^^) pis en plus pour couronner la tout la fameuse panne de l'écrivain, g pas réussi à écrire une ligne pendant plus d'un mois, j'ai essayé mais j'avais la tête vide, ct atroce, je ne vous souhaite jamais ça ! Maaaiiiiis ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant je vais essayer de mettre un peu toutes mes fics à jour, j'ai des idées je n'ai plus qu'à les mettre en forme !!

Merci, merci à tous mes reviewers je vais essayer de prendre le temps de répondre à tous personellement ça me fait tellement plaisir quand je reçois un review, surtout plusieurs mois après ya encore des gens qui liiiiisent T.T    (So pleure de joie) Breeeeef passons à la fiction proprement dite :

Un chtit mot personnel à tous mes reviewers :

Lizzie : Que veux-tu, c'est Duo quoi... T'en fais pas je vais essayer de faire payer Treize mais faudrait encore qu'il accepte... J'lui ai proposé un Wufei tout nu en échange mais comme à chaque fois Wuwu est consentant... On verra ^^

Julie : La voilà ta scène, hihihi... j'ai fait de mon mieux, si ça te convient pas, je recommence ^______^

Cora, Tipitina : ben, voilà, elle y est ma suite... en espérant qu'elle te plaira

Zorca : en tous cas moi j'étais à la limite de vomir en l'écrivant... ben vi comme tous les fanfikeurs j'ai les images dans la tête... yerk

Isymea : je crains pas les armes à feu, essaie plutôt les chatouilles ^^

Chibishini_sama : chaque chose en son temps, je commence par ça et je continuerai par "si j'ai débarqué dans vos vies"... en espérant que j'aurai un peu plus cœur à l'ouvrage ^^;;

Meitantei : tiens c'est marrant mon betalecteur est fan de Treize et c'est plutôt moi qu'il a eu envie de tuer quand j'ai écrit ça, vu qu'apparemment j'ai trop pouillé Treizichan...

Manue : woé, j'vais faire quelque chose... death-fic, ça te dit ? ^.~

Setsunatrista : nan, Duo morflera dans l'autre fic, t'en fais pas...

Kirika : Bosser dans la peur de crever, c'est très bon, tu sais ^.^;;

**Chapitre 2 : Personne ne peut me repousser comme ça, pas même toi.**

" Vous voyez, Une, en touchant le leader des pilotes de Gundam, nous les touchons tous. Tans que cet enfant ne sera pas remis de son choc, nous pouvons préparer nos attaques facilement, sans craindre de riposte des Gundams. Ainsi, nous emparer de Sank sera un jeu d'enfant.

- Oui, Votre Excellence.

- Remettez donc vos lunettes, Une. Nous nous passerons de votre diplomatie aujourd'hui. (1)

- Oui, Votre Excellence. Dois-je lancer immédiatement l'attaque contre Sank ?

- Non, nous attendrons quelques jours, voyons d'abord comment réagissent ces jeunes hommes, ou plutôt comment ils ne réagissent pas…"

Nous sommes rentrés dans une base de la résistance et, en moins de temps qu'il ne me fallut pour cligner des yeux, une vingtaine de personnes ou plus étaient sur nous, des Sweepers, nos camarades, Quatre, Wufei, même Sally...

Et, au loin, enfin, plutôt, cachée par l'attroupement autour de nous, une longue chevelure blonde qui aurait pu appartenir à Quatre, plus vieux, s'il abandonnait des manières de fils de bonne famille pour devenir sex-symbol. Devinez qui c'est ?

" ZECHS ? je hurle, sous la surprise, et la colère. L'homme de main de Treize…

- Il est venu nous prévenir de la localisation de votre prison, me tempère Quatre. Il nous a aidés à vous libérer, et il s'est constitué prisonnier. Nous pouvons l'enfermer, si nous le voulons."

Zechs, le pire ennemi de Heero... Heero ! Je l'ai oublié l'espace d'une demi-seconde, j'ai honte. Je me tourne brusquement vers lui, mais, lui, choisit plutôt de tourner de l'œil. Je me jette sur lui, le temps de le rattraper, qu'il ne se blesse pas en tombant, et je le serre contre moi. J'ai cessé de pleurer et désormais, c'est moi, et moi seul, qui le protègerai. Sally arrive après l'appel de Wufei, je suis dans un assez mauvais état physique, je dois l'avouer. Mais, pas question qu'elle m'arrache Heero ! Il a souffert par ma faute et je le protègerai...

Je sens une légère piqûre au niveau de coup. Je dois rester debout, je dois...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Sally, vous êtes sure, pour le sédatif ?

- Il faut qu'ils se reposent. Surtout après ce qu'il est arrivé. Trowa, va coucher Duo dans l'infirmerie, j'irai le soigner. Wufei, prends Heero sur ton dos, je vais m'occuper d'abord de lui.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Sally, hésita Quatre, je crois que Duo a plus besoin de soins, à première vue."

Sally lui jeta un regard indéfinissable.

"Tu as raison, Quatre. A première vue. Veillez sur Duo le temps que je revienne, je ne serai pas longue."

Elle sortit avec Wufei, tenant Heero, et furent suivis par Trowa, qui avait pris le plus délicatement possible Duo dans ses bras. Quatre se retourna vers Zechs, et lui fit un sourire piteux.

"Je suis désolé, nous allons vous conduire en prison, le temps que nous discutions de votre position parmi nous... quand tout le monde sera en état. Ne vous en faites pas, vous serez bien traité.

- Je comprends."

D'un air très noble, Zechs prit la suite de Quatre dans les couloirs sinueux de leur base, jusqu'à l'endroit où il serait enfermé.

~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~

C'est étrange. Je suis dans ma chambre, enfin, celle d'une planque, alors qu'à l'instant d'avant j'étais dans le hangar... Ha, les connards, ils m'ont endormi !

Un coup d'œil sur le lit à côté du mien me renseigne sur ce que je craignais : Heero n'est pas là. Ils m'ont enlevé Heero. Si ça se trouve, il est seul et ils lui font du mal et... Je les hais. Jamais ils n'auraient du !

" HEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!"

Tout de suite Wufei accourt à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il se retrouve immédiatement coincé entre la porte et le couteau qui est toujours sous mon oreiller. Ami, pilote Gundam ou fils du pape, peu importe, s'il ne répond pas, je le tue sans sommation. Il doit le sentir à mon regard.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Duo ? Je t'ai entendu crier, me demande-t-il avec un sang froid remarquable. Ou  bien c'est le fait de côtoyer la mort chaque jour qui l'a rendu comme ça...

- Où est Heero ?  
- Il est dans le salon, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de..."

Je le lâche et sors de la chambre en courant, ne regardant même pas où il a pu tomber. Je dévale les escaliers pour voir Heero assis dans un fauteuil, Quatre accroupi devant lui, qui essaie de lui parler. A l'odeur, Trowa est à la cuisine... Je vois Quatre parler mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il dit, et en face de lui, Heero n'est pas dans la position droite ("et t'enlèves ton balai de temps en temps ?" lui ai-je dit un jour, tellement il avait l'air coincé...) qu'il a d'habitude. Il est avachi au niveau des épaules, arrondi, la tête baissée.

Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

Je n'aime pas du tout le voir comme ça.

Je déteste le voir si vulnérable et si blessé même si il a l'air humain comme ça, je déteste ça.

Je tuerai Treize, je le jure sur mon nom.

J'approche doucement de Heero et j'essaie de le prendre dans mes bras, pour le consoler.

J'ai tout juste posé mes mains sur ses épaules qu'il se retourne, l'air paniqué, et me regarde sans me reconnaître.

Ca fait mal, très mal.

Et puis, tout d'un coup :

"Duo..."

Il a murmuré ça si bas que je l'ai plutôt lu sur ses lèvres. Et il a à peine prononcé mon nom qu'il s'effondre complètement sur ses genoux et éclate en sanglots. Quatre a reculé, sous le coup du mouvement de Heero, mais aussi, je le sais, à cause de son Uchuu no kokoro. Il est recroquevillé sur le sol et Trowa est entré en courant au cri qu'il a poussé. Je fais le tour du fauteuil et je me place à côté de Heero, je pose ma main sur son bras pour le rassurer, je veux qu'il sente que je suis là, que je suis désolé, que je m'en veux... Je me retrouve étalé par terre, avec Heero qui court vers la chambre. Il m'a repoussé si violemment que je suis retombé à plus d'un mètre du fauteuil. Tout est allé trop vite, à côté de moi Trowa essaie de calmer Quatre, qui se recroqueville encore plus sur lui-même. J'entends Wufei frapper à la porte de Heero, et Trowa emmener Quatre à la cuisine pour lui parler. (Soit dit en passant et la situation ne serait pas si dramatique, j'en aurais profité pour les charrier sur le fait qu'ils ne feraient certainement pas que discuter, mais personne n'est d'humeur ici.)

Heero m'a repoussé, ça veut dire qu'il m'en veut pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je le comprends, je m'en veux, j'aurais du pouvoir le protéger, il ne méritait pas ça, pas lui. Et moi je n'ai rien fait, et pire, j'ai regardé, et même quand j'ai fermé les yeux je savais ce qu'il se passait et je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai pas hurlé pour qu'ils le détachent, j'aurais du parler, j'aurais du parler pour qu'ils ne lui fassent pas de mal !

Je ne suis pas important. J'aurais du...

Et maintenant, moi, je fais quoi ?

Les paroles de Wufei ont du avoir raison de Heero, qui est redescendu. Il reste dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il a les yeux plongés dans les miens, et j'y lis une telle tristesse que je dois me retenir pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer.

" Je suis désolé, Heero, je suis désolé..."

Il articule en silence quelque chose d'incompréhensible, comme si les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche. Et puis, il détourne les yeux et il remonte les escaliers en courant.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Il faut que je lui parle, il doit me détester mais il faut que je lui parle. Je commence à courir mais je ne me suis pas encore engagé sur la première marche que Wufei m'attrape par le bras pour me retenir.

Dois-je préciser qu'il a appuyé pile à l'endroit où mon bras a été cassé, et où Sally (Dieu te protège mon docteur Quinn à moi) m'a fait un simple bandage pour que je sois plus libre dans mes mouvements. C'est plus fort que moi, je hurle, les larmes aux yeux et des sanglots dans la voix, tant de tristesse que de douleur et de honte parce que je n'ai pas pu aider Heero.

" NAN MAIS ARRETE !! JE T'EMMERDE, CONNARD, T'ES BON QU'A ME FAIRE DU MAL OU QUOI ?"

Wufei me lâche comme s'il s'était brûlé, me prend le bras non mutilé et me tire vers le salon.

" Ecoute, Duo. Il faut que je te parle sérieusement de ce qui s'est passé dans la base. Il y a des choses qu'il faut mettre au clair.

- A quoi bon ? Heero me déteste, il ne voudra plus jamais me parler, simplement me voir lui fait du mal et je comprends ça très bien. Je ne peux rien faire pour réparer ce que j'ai fait, j'ai été lâche et d'ailleurs toi aussi tu dois me détester parce que je suis lâche et parce que je n'ai rien fait pour protéger Heero, et puis Zechs a du tout vous raconter, de toutes façons, je vais me remettre à piloter en solo pour ne pas vous déranger, je tuerai Treize et je pourrai mourir..."

Je suis en train de pleurer à nouveau et Wufei me colle une baffe.

Je suis tellement sidérer que je le fixe, me tenant la joue dans la main (c'est qu'il a de la force, pour une simple gifle !), et que j'en oublie de me plaindre pour un instant.

"Tu te prends pour qui, Duo "Shinigami" Maxwell ?"

Je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout le ton qu'il a pris pour prononcer mon nom.

"Tu te prends pour le centre du monde ? Tu crois que Heero ira mieux uniquement parce que monsieur Duo est parti, le confortant dans son idée qu'il le déteste ? Tu crois que ton petit égo bafoué vaut le coup de perdre la guerre contre Oz et de laisser les colonies sous son emprise ? Je t'estimais un peu plus que ça, Maxwell. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une femme. Finalement, tu as raison, vas mener ton combat ridicule, et meurs, mais ne meurs pas au combat, tu ne le mérites pas. Allez ! Monte faire ta valise et pars ! Personne ne te retient, Maxwell ! Tu veux nous laisser comme ça ? Soit, fais-le, et ne te retourne pas, et achève les colonies, balance les rares espoirs de paix qu'il reste ! Je t'en pris, pars ! Abandonne Heero à son sort, il ne mérite que ça de toutes façons !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Wufei, tu n'as rien à comprendre ici ! C'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé !

- Et quand bien même ça serait le cas, rachète tes erreurs et ne te plains pas !

- Mais jamais je ne pourrai le regarder en face ! Pas après ce qu'on lui a fait !"

Trowa arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe, l'air quasiment aussi flegmatique qu'à son habitude.

"Vous voulez un thé ? Quatre en a monté un à Heero, il en profitera pour lui parler."

Nous nous retrouvons tous les trois dans la cuisine. Il fait trop chaud, l'air est étouffant, je veux sortir...

Je bois mon thé en silence, ils n'auront pas un mot de plus de moi. Ils savent déjà ce qui c'est passé sur la base Zechs a du leur raconter, et...

"Duo, il faudra que tu parles avec Heero, entame Trowa.

- Ca risque d'être difficile, vu qu'il fuit dès qu'il me croise.

- Je pense que Quatre pourrait arranger les choses, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il t'écoute.

- De toutes façons je ne mérite même pas qu'il m'entende.

- Si on part comme ça, évidemment, on n'ira pas loin, soupire Wufei.

- Tu peux pas comprendre.

- Evidemment je peux pas comprendre si tu ne dis rien !

- Ce qu'il a subi c'est la pire des tortures qui existent, et il l'a subie par ma faute ! C'est à moi qu'il aurait du faire ça... Heero ne serait pas dans cet état..."

~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~

"Heero, pourquoi fuis-tu Duo ? Tu sais qu'il regrette ce qui s'est passé.

- ...

- Je sais que je ne peux pas comprendre ce qui t'arrive mais j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider !

- ...

- Heero, j'espère que tes blessures se refermeront un jour, mais si tu n'en parles pas elles ne cicatriseront jamais !

- ...

- Ca me fait mal de te voir comme ça, Heero.

- ...

- Heero, je t'en supplie, parle !

- Je suis impardonnable."

Heero ferma les yeux et se tourna vers le mur, faisant comprendre à Quatre que la conversation était terminée. Le petit blond sortit silencieusement de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui, les larmes aux yeux.

(1) T'as vu ça mon fils ! je l'ai mise, ta phrase ^________^    *contente contente*

Un petit mot de la fin qui n'a rien à voir avec la fic :

Je viens de lire la déclaration de Hitto-sama, et je dois avouer que je suis franchement d'accord avec elle. C'est pourquoi, je vais finir les deux fics que j'ai commencées parce que je n'aime pas laisser des travaux en plan, mais après, j'arrête.

Enfin, si une inspiration nouvelle me vient, je recommencerai, mais faut dire que je crois que tous les sujets de gundam wing ont été épuisés. On a vu tous les couples, tous les liens familiaux, des transformations diverses et variées sur les g-boys, mais maintenant... Ya encore quelques fics qui valent le détour (je parle pas des miennes, hein, si je pouvais le balancer...) mais c'est surtout dû à la qualité de la personne qui les a écrites.

Je ne suis pas Shakes, ni Meanne77, ni Hitto-sama, Kineko, Asuka, Shinia... bref, je n'ai pas un talent hors norme.

Je ne peux donc plus rien apporter, donc l'écriture de fanfics gundam ne m'apportera plus rien.

Par conséquent, je stoppe et je vais me trouver une autre série à pouiller... mwehehehehehe... et si je me mettais à fruit basket ? hihihi

D'autant plus que j'ai d'autres travaux non publiables sur le net pour l'instant en cours... bref. De toutes façons je vais finir me deux fics en cours, ça m'laisse de la marge pour changer d'avis, ou pas… advienne que pourra.

So


End file.
